gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with Fire 2
Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion is a American adult film produced by All Worlds Video on July 2000, created and directed by Thor Stephans, produced by Dirk Yates, Thor Stephans, and Dan Cross, filmed at Mid Valley Studios in North Hollywood, California, and was released in the same year. The film includes Billy Herrington, Steve Cassidy, Cameron Sage, Gregg Rockwell, Andrew Addams, Mark Slade, and Bo Garrett. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Promotional Material' The guys at the fire station are back and hotter than ever! Witness their sexual desires as these firemen ignite and burn with passion. Note: The story explained here does not explain the full movie as it is based on a shorter version of the movie. 'Prologue' A man lights a candle with a cigarette lighter, pleasures himself, and leaves his semen on a fire hydrant. He later burns a building, which turns out to be possibly a motel. In Fire Station 69, somewhere in Los Angeles, Fire Chief Billy (Billy Herrington) tells his colleagues to rush to the motel, and helps a newer colleague (Steve Cassidy) by removing an excess sock in one of his boots. After extinguishing its fires, Billy and his colleagues investigate the sources of the fires, and notice that smell of semen on a gas canister. That incident was later broadcast by a man known as Martin Wannamaker, who adds that the previous incident was connected by several others, with the perpetrator leaving behind gasoline cans, lighters, and his semen. Now, all fire departments are on high alert for any more fires caused by that perpetrator, who is dubbed as "the Semen Arsonist". 'Sock in a Boot' When Billy and his colleagues return to the station, Billy asks two of them on which of them had put socks on Steve's boots. Steve tells Billy to let it go, but Billy refuses as he wants to know why Steve is being harassed, Steve then angrily replies his homosexuality is the reason and walks off. Billy then tells the two to treat him better as Steve is part of their team. Billy tells the two to head to the shower room. Shower Fantasy Billy then dreams of him undressing and heading to the shower where he briefly meets Steve Cassidy. Steve Cassidy leaves the shower room with Billy staring right at him. Steve Shannon is the first man to appear in the shower fantasy. Gregg Rockwell then appears next as he does his shower techniques. Finally, Alex Wilcox appears as the final man in the shower. Billy and the other three men then begin to beat off in the shower. Billy takes a bit of semen from the tip of his penis with his index finger and puts it in his mouth. Once Billy finally comes to, he is seen alone, shocked, as he was the only man in the shower all along. 'Meeting at Billy's Office' Billy reads some files in his office. Bo (Bo Garrett), Billy's long-haired younger brother, knocks at his office's door, and Billy invites him in. Billy tells Bo that he is not supposed to return to the fire station, as he was very drunk on the last time he was present. Paul replies that he wants to pay his brother a visit, and that he is not drunk. Billy asks Bo about the latter's issue, and Bo answers that he has a loan that he needs to settle. Billy suggests to Bo to quit his currently-useless jobs, offering him a job at the cadet program to be a firefighter. Paul tells Billy that he loves fire, as it arouses him. When Billy wants to speak to him, Paul became uninterested. Outside, someone (Steve Cassidy) bumps into two men. One of them (Cameron Sage) warns him to be careful, and his respondent tells him to "get fucked". The third man in a white shirt tries to stop the two men from starting a fight, and Cameron warns Steve to watch himself, because he has caused enough trouble. Billy talks with Bo about himself and his sexual fantasies, and Bo assures him that they are good and natural. As Steve knocks at his office door, Billy tells Bo to keep their conversation a secret. Billy introduces Steve to Bo. After Steve leaves, Billy tells Bo about Steve's blatant homosexuality causing his colleagues to be upset at him. He also tells Bo to stay away from Steve, and leave the fire station, and stop taking drugs and getting drunk. Bo mocks and curses at Billy for his seemingly-authoritative attitude, which supposedly began since he joined the fire department. As Bo leaves the door, Billy flips the bird and sits down. Cameron greets Billy and another colleague, and tells him that Bo has entered the station without wearing any pants. As Billy was changing his clothes, a colleague speaks to him, and Billy tells him to avoid the roof section, which he goes up to. When he reaches there, he does several pushups as Cassidy watches, and then the two fire-fighters wrestle. Later on after wrestling, both Billy and Steve make out together. 'Firefighter Fantasy' A bare-chested man seen as Gregg Rockwell wipes the sides of a fire truck. Another man which is Billy Herrington who is naked, approaches and fondles the earlier man. A third man appearing to be Steve Cassidy, wearing yellow overalls with red straps, sits on a seat in the fire truck, and steps out and rubs his chest. Cameron Sage then makes another appearance, then another man shows up. The five men then perform sex acts on each other. The fifth man offers to bottom, along with Steve Cassidy. Billy Herrington then later stands on a fire truck and rubs his naked body. 'The Rooftop Meetup' Mark Slade and Luke Savage were talking to each other in a locker room, when they notice Bo overhearing them, and pursue him as he runs off. Bo (who is revealed to be that arsonist) is later seen naked, sniffing at a firefighter's jacket as his signature gasoline can sits next to him. Mark, Luke, and Bo decide to perform sex acts with each other. Billy Herrington undresses his work outfit and is greeted by Eric Evans. Eric tells him that the Arson department found a fax on the finger prints on the gas tank. Eric asks Billy if there was any DNA identification of the Semen Arsonist's baked semen. Billy says no and tells Eric to put the fax in his office. Billy then requests to work out on top of the rooftop, alone, to release bad tension. Eric agrees and will get everybody to stay clear of the rooftop. 'Billy Herrington vs. Steve Cassidy' While Billy was going up to the rooftop, Steve Cassidy was seen sleeping on top of the rooftop until he is woken up by a sound. Steve's attention is directed to Billy, who is preparing to do a few push-ups. Steve squints his eyes and smiles at the great peak that he has of Billy. As Billy was in the middle of taking off his shorts and masturbating, Steve masturbates to Billy, but makes a sudden movement and trips a nearby water bottle, which immediately catches Billy's attention. Billy, shocked, asks how long did Steve stay on the rooftop. Steve replies that he knew long enough to see how big Billy is. Billy then asks what he is and tells Steve to come to him. Left with no other choice, Steve approaches Billy. Billy requests Steve to stand on the mat with Billy asking what he is. Steve answers that Billy is big and tells his supervisor to relax. Steve wonders if Billy wants to workout. Billy asks Steve if he wants to workout with him, with Steve agreeing. Billy asks Steve if he knows how to wrestle with Steve confirming that he does know how to wrestle. Billy and Steve begin to take off their shoes. Billy and Steve settle it in an intense, but brief wrestling match before performing intimate, sex acts with each other which ends in Billy topping Steve and Billy ejaculating on Steve's hairy chest. 'Finale' Back in the fire station, Billy asks Steve to consider going on a date, which he accepts. They later respond to another fire alarm, but not before Cameron tells them about Bo and how he ran off. The fireman reach their destination and Steve runs towards a burning apartment somewhere in Hollywood. As Steve looks for survivors, and tries to rescue Bo in the basement. Bo beats Steve and leaves him unconscious, Billy, who was nearby, attacks Bo and knocks him out, and Billy runs out of the apartment. Steve recovers and tries to escape, and Billy rescues him in the process. Steve collapses onto the ground and Billy who is anxious tries to keep him conscious, Steve then says he is in a fine condition. Later paramedics arrive onto the scene and takes Steve to the hospital. Before Steve departs for the hospital, Billy kisses him which surprised three firemen (one of them was Cameron Sage) as they were watching and Billy then gave his regards. Billy approaches the three firemen and says "Hey! It's quite a big surprise guys. Haven't you seen two gay men kissing before?". Bo is seen inside a police car arrested and enraged as he states he is the fire chief's brother. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * "How do you know what cum smells like?" - Mark Slade * The shower dream sequence. * Gregg Rockwell turning his head while showering in the shower fantasy created by Billy Herrington. * Billy Herrington standing still in the shower, alone. * Martin Wannamaker's news reports. * Billy Herrington's lecture with his younger brother Bo Garrett. * "It's a loan!" - Bo Garrett * "Why don't you get fucked?" - Steve Cassidy * "And you! Better watch yourself, dude. 'Cause you are fucking playing with fire with me." - Cameron Sage. * Cameron Sage's chin. * Billy Herrington giving his brother, Bo Garrett, the finger. * The BGM that plays in the firefighter fantasy. Its fan nickname is "Fairy Blaze". The most distinguishing trait is its association with Steve Cassidy. ** パンッ！パンッ！タタタタタタタ * Billy Herrington's shocked expression in the firefighter fantasy with Gregg Rockwell, Cameron Sage, Steve Cassidy, and another fireman. * Billy Herrington's iconic waking up scene. Billy Herrington, while sleeping, gets woken up by the fire alarm with a surprised expression. * The fire alarm is used as a musical instrument. * Steve Cassidy's expression and crouching stance in The Rooftop Meeting scene when he was peeking over at Billy Herrington. * The "wrestling" scene that comes after that. * Bo Garrett yelling that he is Billy Herrington's brother when he is arrested. Trivia * Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion was filmed in Mid Valley Studios (11489 Chandler Blvd, North Hollywood, CA). * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on February 11, 2008 became the start of Steve Cassidy's fame in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編" (Gachimuchi Pantsuresuringu Yakami Hen, "Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Rooftop Edition"). The video initially starts off with footage from Workout: The Director's Cut in the scene with Billy Herrington and Duncan Mills before segmenting into the iconic rooftop scene. * The copy introducing Steve Shannon, Gregg Rockwell, and Alex Wilcox to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on March 3, 2008. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 シャワー編" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki shiawa-hen, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Shower Edition"). * The copy introducing Bo Garrett, Cameron Sage, Mark Slade, and Eric Evans to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on July 22, 2008. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 説教編" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki sekkyou-hen, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Lecture Edition"). See also * Tales from the Foxhole, a film with another dream sequence. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, the film that started Gachimuchi. Features Anthony Capriati, Billy, Danny Lee, and Duncan Mills. * Lords of the Lockerroom, a possibly more popular workout film featuring Billy, Nick Steel, Van Darkholme, and Mark Wolff. * Dark Pursuit, a solo muscle worship film featuring Billy Herrington. * Summer Trophies, a film featuring Billy Herrington running along the coastline of a beach. External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1167552/ IMDb link for Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion] Category:Sources